


Tantrums

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Comfort, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most Avox run when their owner is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrums

Kylo was throwing another one of his tantrums again. The sound of muffled screaming and things being broken beyond repair was more than enough to let Hux know what was going on. The Avox calmly headed for the noise, his head held up high and hands behind his back.

The other Avoxes fled from the sound. He regarded them for a brief moment and found to his surprise that he was not nearly as disgusted with their cowardice as he would have been before becoming one of them. An Avox was expendable. Kylo was highly dangerous when in these agitated states. It did not take a genius to know that it was wise for an Avox to avoid him at all costs when he was in these moods.

Hux was unsure if his approaching the danger was wisdom or pure stupidity. Most likely it was a mixture of both. Regardless, he continued to walk forward, stopping once he reached the open doorway, able to look inside and see what was happening.

Kylo held the broken remains of a chair in his hands. With a howl he spun around, hurling it with all of his strength. The remains of the chair smashed against the wall beside the doorway, pieces landing harmlessly at Hux's feet. He stood gasping for air, hands clasping and unclasping as he watched the Avox step into the room. “Get out!” he snarled.

The Avox ignored him, pointedly walking around pieces of broken furniture to approach him.

“I gave you an order! Get out!” he snarled. He tensed as Hux stood before him, his hands balled up into fists. “Don't make me punish you...” he hissed.

*You won't,* Hux signed to him.

“How do you know? It's within my right to beat you to death should I see fit to do it!” he spat.

*You won't,* Hux repeated.

“Is that all you can sign?!”

Hux tilted his head to the side, looking Kylo over. *You need to lie down and rest your head. This tantrum will only cost you more in repairs and replacements. Come with me.*

And to his surprise, Kylo found himself taking Hux's hand, allowing himself to be led out of the room.

 


End file.
